ReAlignment
by MillerElizabeth
Summary: Whether it's his charm, his talent, or his unconditional compassion, Edward knows how to love someone. Bella lives an estranged, secluded life, unaware of what it feels like to love and be loved. Will their meeting change her view on life.


Re-Alignment

Bella/Edward FanFic

Rated M: Language, Drugs, Lemons later on :)

Summary: Whether it's his charm, his talent, or his unconditional compassion, Edward knows how to love someone. Bella lives an estranged, secluded life, unaware of what it feels like to love and be loved. Will their meeting change her view on life? Vampires Included, Canon Coupling

Epilogue: A Chance Meeting

"Do I really have to do this?" 

Alice glanced at me, angrily. She cocked her head violently, facing me with a scary glare, almost as if she was infuriated that I even asked the question. Her spiky hair had been slicked back, tight against her head, about as tight as her patience with me. Shrugging, hoping to break her glance, I nervously toiled with my curls. "Yes, Bella, you have to. If you don't, I will go home tonight and make the most embarrassing eHarmony profile in history."

With that threat, I was going to be forced. Forced to go on a date with a man I'd never met. Super.

-Earlier that month—

Alice's POV

"Perfect," I murmur, watching my eyes blink rapidly in the mirror. A fresh coat of mascara, perfectly applied, I smile at the beautiful sprite staring back at me. Here I am, a short pixie in a purple dress, paired with an icy cardigan and dark violet flats. It's November in Seattle, but the weather has been surprisingly mild. No blizzards, no rushes of cold wind: it's been perfect these last few weeks. Therefore, I'm inclined to bring in the winter colors of blues, purples, whites and blacks, but still maintain the short skirts, light cardigans and conventional shoes from the summer transition to fall.

Buzzing. I hear a buzzing, along with a delayed sonar tone from my iPhone. It's Bella – I've set her contact to that ringtone; science fiction and distinct, just like her. Sealing the tube of mascara, I gallop over towards the sound and find myself cross-legged on the bed, giddy with joy.

_No, Alice. I'm fine. Game's on tonight, watching it with Emmett. Sorry :/_

And my joy is gone. Damn. I wanted her to come tonight, to finally meet someone, or at least hang out with me. College years are supposed to be fun and fast-paced – that's why people want to cherish them. However, my little fun-sucker refuses to ever go out, always in her studies. Apparently, that's what it takes to become a physicist, but I think that she's just being annoying. I type quickly, irked at her response, but not angry:

_Fine, B. Suit yourself. I just wish you'd hang out with me sometimes. Your brother is quite the Casanova, I hear, so I'm sure one night out wouldn't hurt. But whatever. Talk to you tomorrow, hon. – Alice_

5:25. I have to be at Bread & Chocolate in 5 minutes. Shit. All of this prepping, talking to Bella, and now I'm going to be late. No. I will not be late to dinner with Jasper. I grab my bag, and speed out of my apartment. Self-lock was installed on the front door last week. Hell to the yes.

Down past the front office, and out into the streets, I walk behind the bumper of a Mercedes: a really _nice_ Mercedes. I yearn to touch it, drive it, slam the gas petal down to the floor and push that baby as fast as it will go. But I can't stop now, one moment off guard and the most perfect traffic and fast cab driver will be wasted. A split-second decision: I walk out, farther than the invisible barriers of the parallel parking spots, and sound the whistle. All cars stop in their tracks as I skip across the asphalt, jumping in a cab and speeding off to the restaurant.

I make it there, at 5:29, and gracefully prance into the restaurant. Not too crowded, for a Friday night.

"Hale, table for two?" I query, eyeing the hostess with sincerity. "Yes, your guest is also at the table. Right this way," she replies, with honesty and innocence, and I'm glad it goes so smoothly. Usually, it's that bitch Tanya, always with a stick up her ass, but it's Carmen tonight – calm but jovial.

There he is: my little Texan cowboy. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and an alluring smile that draws me in every time. In a striped shirt, purple and blue, skinny black jeans and dark brown cowboy boots, he's looking quite dashing. But he still maintains that same southern charm. I will be getting laid tonight.

"Darlin, I sure hope you haven't been rushing," he coos, coaxing me to sit next to him in the booth. Obliging, I shoot him a look of confusion and shake me head. "No," I lie, coyly, "I wasn't rushed. I actually left with perfect timing and new I'd make it here exactly at 5:30."

"You are the worst liar," he whispers, huskily, bringing his lips to mine. We mold them together until a throat is cleared near us.

I want to shoo the voice away, but Jasper pulls first. "Ah, darlin', I'd like to introduce you to Edward."

Still in a daze from our kiss, I slowly look up to the bronze haired god in front of me. My eyes blink rapidly, unaware of the true human in front of me, but that's just it. He's _not _human – perfect cheekbones, an intoxicating scent that pulls me away from Jasper, and a smile of milky, white teeth. Legs turning to jello, an involuntary but small friction created between my thighs. I gather my strength and drag my hand up and over the dinner table, reaching to shake hands, but he takes it and kisses my creamy skin, I shivering from his polar touch.

"Pleasure," I squeak.

"Edward," Jazz began, pulling me out of my funk, "came tonight to meet Bella, but I can see that Bella isn't coming…"

"She's studying," I cut off, "becoming a physicist. Lots of studying involved in that field." I stare into his eyes, but realize what I'm doing: I'm about to start flirting with my boyfriend's friend.

Don't get me wrong; I love Jasper. He's been the best thing that's happened to me since Laurent broke up with me. Laurent left me desolate, broken, and Jasper was the Valium, the morphine, to my pain. Disregard the whole hard drugs thing – I was experimental, and a little bit of a whore in high school. Nonetheless, Jasper saved me from self-destruction. Edward is hot, but Jazz is much better in bed.

"Oh really? That's interesting. I've never been one for science. Definitely a strong suit, but not my favorite. But this dinner isn't about me! Ha! To think I started to speak about myself…" and then the mumbling began. Instantly turned off, but – wait a minute. Bella mumbles, so maybe a counteraction of mumbling can stop them both from mumbling! "Edward!" I scream suddenly. Shocked, wide eyes from Jazz, Edward, and the people around us.

His voice is shattered from the reaction to my epiphany, "Yes, Alice,"

"You should go on a date with Bella! I think it'll be good for the two of you to meet!" I scream. Jasper places a hand on my thigh; I'm getting a little too excited. Deeply breathing, I see a look of happiness on Edward's face.

"I'm sure I'd love to. It's up to Bella, though…" 

"She'll be coming. I promise!" and with my confirmation, we all smile, Jasper pulling me closer towards him. Dinner is peaceful, easy. I'm in an ecstatic mood when we travel back to Jasper's place afterwards.

I use my key, definitely spending the night. Sex isn't even on my mind; I'm just putting my shit down so I can call Bella. "Darlin', please, calm yourself," Jasper coos, and I hear it from a distance, even though his breaths are hot on my neck. "But Jazz…"

"No, darlin', you can talk to her tomorrow. Tonight, you're mine…"

I remember my phone dropping on the shag carpet.

I hear the coffee brewing in the distance, but I see darkness. Eyes opening, the brightness bombards my senses. I don't see anything until I wipe the crust from my outer corners and stretch my arms. Shit. Unclothed, and salty from the fucking awesome sex we had last night. I smell a faint aroma of musk, after-sex, and Jasper's cologne. I could literally stay in bed all day. But now I'm hungry from all the wild cowboy we did last night. New moves take a lot out of you, I guess.

I climb, as a monkey does, out of the master bed. Completely nude, I pull on some spare panties from _my _drawer and slip on Jazz's t-shirt that he wore the day before. But before I leave the room, I check the mirror and tousle my spiky hair. Perfect.

"Mornin', Darlin'," he calls to me, showing me a great big smile. Just seeing his happiness makes me giddy. I skip over to the kitchen of his artsy apartment, and take in all the smells. Bacon, eggs, chocolate chip pancakes, the works – seriously the best guy in the world. Stealing a smooch from his plump lips, I pick at the food, but immediately have my hand swatted away.

"No, ma'am. We're eating on the balcony today…look outside…" and, obeying, I watch outside as the sunrise is just beginning. It's magnificent.

"Okay!" I squeal, bounding towards the balcony. Through the jungle of Jazz's garden, I peer through the leaves and catch a short glimpse of the sunset. "Hurry, Jazzy! It's almost over!" but by the time I finish my sentence, it's already too late.

Warm hands, nimble fingers surround my stomach and encircle me in a safe embrace. I relax into his hold on me and smile. His stubble tickles my collarbones, but I don't flinch. I admire this moment and live in it for the longest time possible.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?" 

A deep sigh – not a clear sign of what is to come. "I need to ask you something…"

A breath hitch, and a loosened grip, I keep looking forward. His hands drift away until I can't feel him anymore. "Go ahead," I blurt, unaware of what is to happen in this moment.

"Darlin', you know I love you so much, and we've been together a good four years. Well, I think it's time things got more serious between us, because you're worth it and I love no one else…" his words trailed off.

I turn around to meet his gaze, but I see the kitchen window. Confused I look at eye level until a throat is cleared and I look down. There is a bright diamond gleaming in the sunrise. Seconds, minutes passed before I realized that he just proposed. He just. Fucking. Proposed.

Holy shit.

I distinctly remember koala-ing him until he hits the floor, and a "yes" is probably included in the mix, but I don't want to think about that. I'm thinking about the dress.

The shoes,

The guest list,

The entire event,

I'm getting fucking married.

This means I have to call Bella about the wedding.

Oh shit. And her surprise blind date that I so graciously set up for her.

Numbers, dialing at lightning speed, flying through and "send" is pressed. Phone to my ear, I pace around the apartment, Jasper no where to be found. Most likely showering after our aerobic endeavors. "Bella?"

A groggy Bella. Ew. "Hi,"

"I'm getting married…"

"What?" did she not just fucking hear me? Jesus Christ…

"Jazz proposed, and I'm fucking engaged. You're the maid of honor, you know!" 

"Alice, that is awesome! I'm so glad you called me at 6:30 in the morning to tell me!"

"Oh," I begin, "there is a shit load more. I met a super hot guy last night and he's agreed to a date with you. I will be coordinating, but you are going. No ifs, ands, or buts, this will be happening. Cool? Cool. Okay, well, I'm going to go call my family and tell them, or possibly have shower sex…"

"Ew, Alice, TMI. Please don't tell me things like that…" I hear a fake gagging noise. Immature bitch.

"Suit yourself, virgin. Sayonara." End call, boop. All right, let's get some.

Present Day

Bella's POV

As a physicist, I look at life very scientifically, very straightforward. I have no room for error, let alone guys. I am the lone wolf that every girl sees through, that every guy sees through. I am a nobody, and I fucking love it.

I live with my bro, Emmett; he's a big, burly football kid, the popular jock in high school, you know, the one with the heart that always secretly apologized after his dick buddies decided to pick on the nerds. Well, I was one of the nerds, actually, and I fucking loved that, too.

What is love? It doesn't compute. I don't know what it's like to be in love, let alone love someone else. I've been through enough shit in my life to know that love is temporary and I don't deserve to be with someone I can't reciprocate fully to. In most cases. Physically, I'm good, but everything else is kind of shit.

That's why I don't want to go on this fucking date. With a damn cunt of a guy that I don't know. Sure, if Alice picked him, he doesn't _seem _like a dickhead, but that doesn't mean he isn't. She hasn't told me anything about him because she wants me to "explore him independently." Independent my ass – she wants to come and be my fucking nanny. Totally awkward third-wheel kind of nanny.

Hell no.

But I have to go. I owe her that much. She's extremely generous and loves everyone. I have no room for compassion, let alone humour, so I reap the spoils more often than I should from this little pixie. Damn, I'm a terrible person. She prepped me tonight. No – not with note cards and hilarious pick up lines, but actual makeup and clothes. I'm kind of an indie kid, if you absolutely have to classify my "style" but I honestly pick dark colors that go with fall and winter. Cold weather = seclusion, and I like that. A whole fucking lot.

I'm in tight black dress. Haven't worn something this tight since my leotard from ballet when I was a little girl. Hated the shit out of that class, but mom wanted it, and with her cancer spreading faster than a speeding bullet, I did it for her. I did everything for her, but she still…

Yeah. Again, black dress. Super tight, super _short. _What the fuck, you damn pixie? Alice! "I hate you," I mumble, and realize that I probably need to learn how to not do that. A total turn off – I'm kind of conflicted as to whether or not I should keep it to keep the prick away…or not because he's the perfect guy. So. Lost.

I grab my keys, plump my lips and bat my eyelashes quickly. I look like a fucking sex kitten. This should be interesting.

I enter the restaurant, unaware of where my date should be. A doorbell sounds, and I reach into my purse for my phone. It's Alice.

_He's at your table, already. He just texted me, and he's under the Swan name. Ask Carmen for your table. He's really fucking excited. Have fun you little sex kitten – Alice_

Super.

"Swan?" I question Carmen, watching her dark eyes search my face. A smile escapes her lips and I reciprocate a smile, but I don't like it. She can't see my façade and nods. "Right this way," she says, and I follow, happy that encounter went smoothly. We weave through the dark hallways, almost like this place has secret doors and passages.

Our table comes into view.

His beauty isn't even legal.


End file.
